Daddy's Little Girl
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Song-fic to the song 'Daddy's Little Girl' Addison's father leaves and she doesn't want him to.


A/N: Okay, to be honest, I feel like this is crap. I am not feeling good about it at all, but I wanted to write to this song and my friends say that it's not crap, but I'm still not convinced. I know this isn't my best, it's probably my worst. It just doesn't feel right to me at all, so I apologie for the crappyness. Please leave me a review at the end and tell me what you think, even if it is crap, then at least I know it's not just me feeling like it's crap. Seriously, you can say it's crap if you think so.

* * *

A six year old Addison Forbes-Montgomery stands looking with wide eyes as her parents fight once more, but this, this time it's different. This time they won't make it up. This time, he leaves. This time, they split. This time, Addison and Archer no longer have parents who are together anymore. This time, everything changes.

_He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says_

Addison hides out of her sight so her parents can see her, and she watches as her dad goes around the bedroom, pulling out clothes, throwing them into a bag. Her mother just stands there watching him, yelling at him, calling him names as he packs, as he packs to leave his family. Addison doesn't understand why they're arguing, why he's going to leave. She doesn't understand at all.

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

"Daddy." Addison whispers, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "Daddy." She says again, sniffing slightly this time. She doesn't want him to leave, she wants him to stay and play with her like he always does when he comes home from work. Read her a bedtime story before tucking her in and kissing her goodnight, leaving a light on because he knows his little girl is still afraid of the dark.

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

"Daddy!" Addison yells, tears streaming down her face as her father leaves the bedroom and he turns around looking down at his little girl. "Don't leave!" She runs towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his leg, trying to make him stay and Edward just gives a heavy sigh before bending down to his daughter's level.

Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

"I'll be good!" She cries, the sobs racking through her body as she clings to him tightly. "I'll clean my room! I'll be good in school! I'll do as you tell me! Just don't go!" Addison's sobs get louder and she tightens her grip on him.

Edward just gently pulls her arms from him, placing a light kiss on her forehead, before whispering a soft: "I'm sorry baby. I love you." He stands, looking at his sobbing daughter before he picks his bag up and leaves. Walks out of the house, out of their lives for a while, before they see him again, and he's different.

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says

Addison is quiet now. She's afraid everyone will leave her. And now her father is back. He's back and he's living with them, but things are different. They are not as they were before. Her father is different, he's not the same. He still plays with her, reads her a bedtime story, tucks her in and kisses her goodnight, but it's still not the same. Nothing is the same anymore and she's starting to feel alone.

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Then it happens again. Her parents argue. Her father packs. Her father leaves. She sobs again. This time, she knows he won't be back. This time she knows it's for real. She knows that her mother won't accept him back again. But she still doesn't understand. Addison doesn't understand why he's leaving, why her parents argued. She doesn't understand about the other women.

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Archer is the one who finds Addison crying in her bedroom. Her knees pulled up to her chest as she lies on her side on her bed. He's only nine years old. He's not the one who's meant to comfort her. He's not the one who's meant to be sat holding her as she sobs, telling her that things will be okay, but he is. He is because their father has left, and their mother, their mother is drunk once again. He's looking after his little sister because their parents don't seem to care right now.

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Addison sits at the table, swinging her legs under her chair as she watches her father the other side of the table, talking on his phone. He's meant to be giving his attention to his two children for the afternoon, taking them out to eat, but he's sat across from her, on his phone talking to someone about work, or so he says. Addison just sits and watches him, listening to his side of the conversation, her legs still swinging while Archer colours something the waiter gave him as he sits next to her. Edward frowns, looking at his daughter before talking quietly into his phone before hanging up, smiling at Addison before ordering their food.

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl

It's another month before they see him again. Another month before he is obliged to spend time with his children. To play with his little girl, to read her a bedtime story, to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight and leave the light on because she's still afraid. Addison just watches him quietly the whole time, knowing that he's only doing that because he has to, not because he wants to. She can just tell and can't help but wonder why her daddy doesn't love her anymore. She was her daddy's little girl. She always thought she would always be.

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

Addison and Archer see their father once a month, and then everything he does with them is because he has to. Their mother has turned to drinking, and it was normal for her to be drunk on a night time. They only seemed to have each other now who cared about them. Years passed and they lived with their parents hardly acknowledging them, it was just what they got used to, believing that it was normal. Addison couldn't remember how she used to be her daddy's little girl anymore, she could only remember how both her parents only acted like she existed because they had to.

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh

Years later and Addison finally learnt the truth about her parents, the truth about her father. She finally learnt about all the women her father had slept with, all the woman that could have possibly ended up having his children as well. She was angry. Angry at her father for behaving like that, angry at her mother for letting that happen, and angry at Archer for hiding it from her. She vowed then that she would never cheat on any partners of hers, no matter what, she would not turn out like her father. Turns out, she was still her daddy's little girl, she was still like him, she just had reasons behind her actions years later, but she was still like him and she hated herself.


End file.
